


dirty, filthy detective.

by Hacky



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Condoms, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Saihara Shuichi, Horny Teenagers, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, they're +18 okay? ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacky/pseuds/Hacky
Summary: —————“You've been weird!!”. Kokichi pouted, putting his hands on fists and holding them in front of his chest. “Since in the middle meal you've been all blushy and dizzy, what did Momo-chan said??? Huh??? Because he also got reaaally happy from nowhere.”.“I— I have no idea of what are you talking about, Ouma,,,”.—————“Shh. Darling, I'm gonna make you feel good, but no one else can see you, or can they~?”.—————
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 69





	dirty, filthy detective.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift for my boyfriend- i did it quickly plus i am not the best writing smut, so i apologize beforehand.  
> english its not my first lenguage, so if i wrote something wrong im sorry!

“Shushu~”. Said the supreme leader, hugging his dear partner from behind, arms around her waist. “Ah— Ouma-kun, 'noon.”. The taller decided to say hello to his boyfriend, after all he came to her in the first place.

“Hiiii babyyyy~~”. Oma played, making some letters larger than others, the detective just rolled her eyes. “You really are a library rat, huh?”. Saihara felt his hands going a bit upper, she stopped him. “Yeah... You know I am.”

Deciding on not commenting anything by the action, the yellow gazed just returned the book she just read to the bookseller. After pushing Ouma's hands away, that is, she read some books now that she had a lot of free time. “Hey Saihara-chan, it's almost nighttime, do you want to get dinner?”

“Dinner? Did Tojo-san did some?”. Kokichi nodded like an excited kid, hugging and pulling her arm, indicating that they should go, but Saihara wanted to grab some other books to read, but the little boy over him didn't allow her to.

She sighed. She can always come back tomorrow anyway, it's not that much of a deal. With that she just followed the small trickster that was so eager for going to the dining hall for some reason.

After some moments they arrived, the astronaut and assassin were already on the place, and the detective took advantage of a little distraction to get her arm free and go to the sit next to Momota, greeting him and Harukawa as well, noticing how Kirumi lend her a coffee even if she just arrived. She said thanks.

By the other hand, Ouma sat on his typical place, now speaking... or more like playfully discussing with the inventor. Probably some random discussion between them as always, so in middle of that, Ouma also received his drink, not coffee, but hot chocolate. He liked it a lot, which came in to taking a sip inmediatly, even if that burned his tongue.

Everyone arrived, and a simple and light dinner was served, they say it's better to not eat much on the night so it was perfect. Even though... some little sneaker put something on the food, not noticeable on the flavor but as moments passed it was evident the feeling. “Welp! I am gone~! Thanks for the meal, mom!”. Happily, the dark blue-purple haired said to the maid as he saw his lover getting up to also leave the place. And as soon as they were near the door, Kokichi took that palid hand and dashed outside with no words, even that made confusion on the taller one, but Ouma was unpredictable.

He directely ran to the dorms, not waiting a second but entering the girl’s room, which was unlocked - no idea how he knew. But Saihara panted by how tired she got from that sudden run. “Wh-wha— ah,, what we're you,,,, trying to,,, do...?”. 

“You've been weird!!”. Kokichi pouted, putting his hands on fists and holding them in front of his chest. “Since in the middle meal you've been all blushy and dizzy, what did Momo-chan said??? Huh??? Because he also got reaaally happy from nowhere.”.

“I— I have no idea of what are you talking about, Ouma,,,”. The girl said, still having some trouble to keep composture on herself, feeling that she may starting to feel on fire.... That wasn't good. Maybe that was the thing the supreme leader was talking about. 

“Hmmm.”. Kokichi glared at the one with black uniform, but then changed his gaze and put his hands behind his head. “That was a lie, anyway~!”. Again, this little trickster did his game.

“Ah. Expected...”. Deciding to ignore, the yellow gazed just walked to the bed, the sensation was really obvious to tell what it was, she was getting horny. Why? No idea.

But such as the playful manner of the other one, Kokichi got on the bed with Shuichi, really close to her. “Nishishi, but what I must admit is that you're weird, Saihara-chan~”. 

“N-no, I am not. I don't get what you mean...”. Before she could react, Ouma's hands were already on her boobs. “Wh—?! O-ouma—!”. Inmediatly blushing, the taller tried to move in embarrasment, but she didn't quite push his boyfriend away.

“Hm~? Yes~?”. Massaging a little by moving his hands on circles, the detective covered her face with the back of her hand as she could, she was really embarrased by this,,, but thanks to the sudden horny mood, at the same time she wanted this to continue. 

The smaller seemed to stop moving and even pulled away, but when she was thinking that this would be all, the boy kisses her. Feeling a sweet touch right on her torso, under the fabric, making a confusion sound go out. “Shhh.”

Oma put a finger on her lips after they separated, indicating that she should be quiet. “Everything is fine sweetie, but if you're too loud people may listen~”. His grin, that fucking grin of a prankster, jeez.

“W-wait— how do you know I—”  
His hand directely touched her panties.

“Ah— Ouma, w-wait!—”. With a little moan, the girl took out those words, but again, the leader colocated a finger in front of his own lips. “Shh. Darling, I'm gonna make you feel good, but no one can see you, or can they~?”.

With some complain sounds, Shuichi understood her body really wanted this, even if it was too difficult to admit, plus the embarrasment. Kokichi kissing her cheek and leaving a path to the neck was making her breath hitch. And by any moment she wasn't even aware, the feeling of her top being unbuttoned completely made the air touch the warm skin.

“Wh— E-eh?? In which moment—??”. With that, her torso was exposed, the white bra that covered her boobs to be too, would be worse if she didn't wear any... but by how much expected of the older’s libido, the dark blue-purple haired was already messing up on that part. 

His cold hands gave shivers to the younger one in the contact with the skin, the kisses on her neck and collarbone were making difficulties as well, specially now with knowing that Oma could do whatever on that state...

A little jolt came from Saihara when she felt a bite, right on the skin before her tits started. Looking at Ouma with obvious confusion, at which this one laughed it off and with a rapid motion, the white fabric was pushed up, letting that part discovered.

“Woah! Your nipples are hard already~?”. Said the supreme leader, at which he directely put pressure on these. “Ah—~ O-ouma don't do that all of a sudden—!”. She complained, but was shut with a kiss on a instant, but even so, the sounds didn't really stop even if they were muffled, her chest was a sensitive area and weak zone, so with that little trickster messing up, it was difficult to keep composture.

Then her boyfriend started a french kiss. This turned her on more for some reason, normally this didn't happen just for a kiss, it was rare. But it still didn't last a lot of time, since they separated because the younger was panting a lot. “So adorable~~”.

Moving down, now his tongue went to lick the right nipple, just taking more moans as the boy pinched the other nipple. And it was just her boobs. “A-ah—~! K-kokichi, Kokichi—!”.

“Aww~ you're adorable~ moan more~”. Then passing from just licking, it came sucking, which of course was a stronger sensation. But it seems this wasn't just enough for the dominant boy here, because his free hand was caressing her abdomen, threating to go lower.

“W-wait—”. The yellow gazed finally reacted at time, taking the his wrist for stopping him totally, at least for now. “Hm? What's the deal?”. Looking at that precious angelic face, she was sweating for how hot she felt. She looked really cute at his gaze. “A-are you going there already—”.

Kokichi looked at her for some seconds, then put a soft smile dedicated to her, moving to kiss her nose. “I will be really careful, you know I'd hate to hurt you.”

Those yellow eyes opened inmediatly, her lover almost never showed a soft and gentle side of himself, which took her by surprise totally, not knowing what to say anymore, sure, she was horny, but this took all of the words out of her mouth. “I-i—”

Understanding that this was something unexpected, Kokichi laughed as his typical manner and pressed their lips together, on a soft and maybe "romantic" way. This was really good...

But of course it couldn't last long in this moment. After that sweet moment, - and pushing the skirt up, the prankster moved back to her lower part, slowly taking her thighs to position better and also, spread them. His index finger traced the sides around her pussy, not touching this one yet, just teasing.

But yes, this part was also sensitive, that was for being so close. “Boop.” He pronunced, touching her clit, giving a lil jump happen to the cyanette, he only laughed, to move more and trace every part, now using two fingers. “Mnhh~”. 

“Oh baby! You're so wet, look at that!”. Ouma laughed and moved more even if it was a bit sticky, he enjoyed it. He knew this was natural, specially with the ‘little shy baby’ having her chest as weak spot, that was a win for him, which came in turning her on easily.

And just by playing as always, he stopped touching with his fingers, to actually put himself closer and lick, still not putting away the panties. Saihara gasped and tried to look at Kokichi, but that wasn't possible as she started to feel good there.

“Ko— Koki- ah~—”. Tugging at the sheets, she squirmed at that, spreading her legs more in instict, which gave a perfect access for her lover. But when he thought it was enough of this cloth, he moved and gently pulled to take it off. “My, my.”

His lower lip was bit when he saw it. It was not the first time they do this, neither the oral foreplay, but knowing how the smaller was he just couldn't get tired of this, and was happy about it every time. And approached the dirty detective to put two fingers in her mouth. “Lick and suck them until they're wet.”

Not really getting what he meant, she awkwardly gave into the request, no idea why he asked that. Maybe for instead of a blowjob...?

And when he decided it was ready, he removed his fingers and grined, going back to the place and directely lick her clitoris, even maybe sucking gently. This was a really sensitive zone and he was aware, if he did it too hard it may hurt, that's why he kept careful.

And then, such as the slow pace, his wet fingers entered his lover without advice. Romantic.

Well... it's not like Saihara stayed as a virgin still, keeping on mind the time they've been together and sexual visits... But still each time was something exciting and unexpected, making the yellow gazed to whimper more as her head rolled backwards.

Fingering and licking kept for a while, just relying on those sweet and precious sounds, the faster and deseperate they became, the cutest Shuichi looked to the violet gazed. And then with that, obviously for keeping it for a good time it was making the contrary get to her limit, trying to advice somehow.

“O-ouma—~ I am— nghh,,~”. But the pleasure made her have difficulties for something simple as talk. “I— i caAnt—~”.  
Noticing this, the supreme leader got his face away from her privates but kept the fingering, even if he moved to see that face on pleasure better.

“Hm~? You can't what, Saihara-chan~?”. Also doing some scissor movement with his fingers, it seriously was taking the girl to the climax really quick right now, gripping now the white clothes from the contrary, pulling him close to wrap her arms around him.

“Y-you’re— You're gonna make me—!!~”. She moaned, more louder than before; just showing how stimulated she was by now. “Make you, what?”. Instead of stopping, all he decided to do was increment the pace as he could. “I am— ah, ah—~”.

Now then, kissing the other's cheek again, then moving to the ear, he whispered. 

“Say my name~ moan it, over and over again~”

Just in the blissful moment, she tried as she could, the moaning in between made it hard, but still trying she got to release a “k, kokichi—~!” which make the older pleased and finally gave enough stimuli to make her finish.

As she came, her body squirmed and jolted from time to time, until finally it stopped and let all of her weight fall onto the bed. Panting in tireness while receiving a forehead kiss. “Hmhm, satisfied~?”.

“I... I am... b,but,, you—?”. Kokichi widened his eyes a bit, not exactly waiting for that response, but in the end it just made him smile more. “Aww, you care if I am satisfied~!!”

“Well uh—”

“That's so cute from you. And now that you suggest it, i'll take your request.” Reincorporating, the small boy sat properly on the bed to take off his scarf, from which he searched for something quickly, and once he found it the scarf just fell.  
And as fast as that, the leader undid his belt to slid his pants down.

Just looking curiously, she noticed that her lover's boxers showed that he had an erection. And that made her blush and look away inmediatly, knowing what caused that, even if she didn't quite understand why. But before that, her legs got hoisted up. “Woah—!”

“Hold them like this.”. He indicated, which was obeyed. While that, the contrary rip some little package, then took something out of it, it was a a condom. So that's what he had on his scarf...

Without more distraction, he put it, but obviously not that fast because he doesn't want it to rip there and end on some accident. So after that, he got in position, now taking the other's legs and putting them at his sides.

Just for some teasing, he didn't put it inside right away. More likely, he was just rubbing against her vagina, sometimes moving down like if it was going inside already, but not actually happening yet.  
Just to laugh some.

Now, aligning his dick with her entrance, with a thrust he was fully inside, letting a little whimper of satisfaction go out. While with the girl, the whimper was definitely a little bit louder. Obviously the sensation was more extreme for her, so waiting a little for her to adjust and deciding on slow pace for now, Kokichi brought her close by hugging via her waist and kissed her forehead.

Just the start and she felt tears going out already, little pain sounds went out as well, this always happened at first as normally, but the good thing it's that it didn't last long. Specially with the gentle treatment, it was rather quick that she got used to it, letting the other know now.

Once he heard this, the speed incremented, the dirty sounds, such as moaning and the bodies hitting eachother, filled the room. The door was not locked, and no idea if the walls were soundproof...

But Kokichi Oma didn't give a fuck about it, just hearing his precious girlfriend moaning in pleasure, even more because he was causing that pleasure, was something worth it. But he can't keep all slow and gentle, he was really horny.

Gripping the skin of her thighs, the dark blue-purple haired moved with more force and speed, hearing a gasp and then more moans. Then a really loud sound came from those sweet lips, meaning that he touched the special spot. So that added confidence and started doing it more and more faster, making sure that zone was rubbed.

“Ah— ah—~!!”. The feeling was really pleasant, both of them loved it, even if Saihara was too shy to admit it. But since she had an orgasm before, this made her even more sensitive than she normally is. “Look at,,~ that you are really sucking me in~”.

The tight sensation was awesome everytime, getting tired of it it maybe impossible for this boy. So he kept going without complains, he could tease more but since he was worked up before hand, he wants to feel good as well.

But a funny thing crossed through his mind.

Letting go the thighs, his hands now took the other's wrists. “Ah—?”. And made sure to grab them well so the fucking was even more satisfing, but of course this was something more strong, causing the pleasure to move up fast.

And actually, both of them are close. So still mantaining the position and grip, he still lowered to lick and suck one of her nipples along with the hard thrusts. “I cant— I can't anymore—!!~~”.

“I-it's fine, Shumai..~ Cum, cum for me~”. So that meant more force and with that, loud, really loud moans. Not only from the detective this time.  
In the last movement, the palid boy made sure to pull her really well and stopped some to eyaculate. It seems the female also arrived her climax.

After waiting a little to let everything out, both bodies gave up. Panting for air, Ouma's body ended on top of Saihara's, and pulled out on that time, and besides he was tired, his arms had to cooperate to help him sit up again and get rid of the condom, throwing it go the nearby trash can.

Taking the opportunity that he was already more up, his arm stretched to take his boxers, at least he had to sleep with that. “Liked it, Saihara-chan?”. He asked with a grin.

“Y-yes...”. Blushed, she turned her head away, and Ouma took his top off, now with the heated activity it was warm, so only underwear it is. On the next moment, the violet gazed moved back at her side, caressing her cheek. 

But the happiness moment couldn't really be enjoyed.

“Saihara-san? Are you okay?”. Someone said from the door, fucking god. Rushing, Ouma got under the covers and also covered the girl, this for putting her close in a way her back faced the door, just in time, since someone opened the door. It was the pianist, of course, Saihara's best friend.

“I heard screams, are you—"

“Yes, she's fine. She's sleeping. There wasn't any screams, Akamatsu-chan, so clean your ears~”

Such a genious to pretend this, huh. And somewhat confused but relieved, the blonde who just entered sighed smiling because nothing happened, and waved goodbye before leaving and close the door again.

Making sure she was away, the worriness was away now and moved the covers a bit down, just do it doesn't overheat.  
“Hey, Saihara-chan?”.

Just looking over to him, it was a response and also waiting for what he wanted to say. “Liked my little trick on the water~?”

“Huh?”.

“The coffee!”.

Not quite understanding, she raised an eyebrow. Being tired didn't help much... Until she connected the dots. “Y-you— you put stuff on the coffee water??!”.

She said, kinda more angry now. “Nishishi~! That's right! I didn't know which one was going to be your specific cup, so I decided to put it on everything, fuck everyone else.”. Frustrated for this, the girl just slapped him, then turned around to not face him.

“Pfft, come onnn~ you liked it~”. He played, hugging her from behind, the leader really was such a tease itself. “But it was *your* doing—!!”. That was the reply, letting a little “hmph” go out after, but she looked so cute that Ouma couldn't help but laugh.

And with that, the boy just kissed her head, now cuddling her close, a nice treatment after that, huh?

But some whispered conversation seemed to relax the golden gazed again, ending in now a "wholesome" situation, cuddling and falling asleep together.


End file.
